Locked Out of Heaven
by emisummers
Summary: Awkward moments make for great stories... sometimes. A one shot set in the As I Am verse but can be read on its own.


**AN: Thought I should have some fun with brittana week. Plus I figured it'd be a fun break from where AIA is at right now. Soooo just to assure you all that brittana ****_is _****endgame in AIA, here is a little family/future one shot set in that verse. **

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

Locked Out of Heaven

After all these years, Brittany still knows exactly what Santana needs and when she needs it.

"Britt, _please_." Santana whines and Brittany lifts her head.

She also knows when to dangle it in front of her. A smirk plays on her lips as she watches Santana's frustration build. It one of the most favorite things in the world for her. Being in between her wife's legs, seeing that face that she loves so much, watching as she flicks her tongue with just the right amount of pressure and seeing Santana shudder and break.

"Fuck," Santana clenches her jaw and lifts her head to look at Brittany through hooded lids. "I love you so much." She mumbles as her orgasms rips through her and she drops her head back down.

"I love you too," Brittany smiles as she moves up Santana's body and places a soft kiss on to lips. "Happy birthday."

Santana tries to hold back the cheeky smile that's threatening to show itself but she fails and turns her face into the pillow to hide it. Brittany giggles on top of her and begins to place feather light kisses all over Santana's features. Santana giggles along with until she finally flips the two of them so that she's on top.

"Well, good morning to you too." Santana smirks and Brittany raises an eyebrow, noting the change of color in her wife's eyes. She knows that shade all too well. "So what did you have planned for my special day?"

"You haven't figured that out yet?" Brittany plays along. "I have something very special to give you."

"Oh?" Santana smiles grows bigger, "What we just did wasn't it?"

"If you think that's all I've got planned for your birthday then you are sadly mistaken."

"Does it have something to do with our purple friend over there?" Santana grins and nods toward the strap on at the edge of the bed.

"Mmm," Brittany smiles into Santana's neck and kisses her softly there, "Not just yet. That's for after _this_." She maneuvers her legs under Santana until finally Santana gets the hint and smirks.

"We haven't done this in a while," Santana tries to hide the eagerness in her voice but fails. It's Santana's favorite position but they've agreed to reserve it for when they're both feeling extra frisky. _To keep things always new and surprising and really really really good, _were the words Brittany used to convince Santana to do so. It might also have to do with the fact that Brittany was pressed up against Santana at the time of agreement, whispering in her ear as she pressed her finger to Santana's clit and flicking it along with the words _really._

Santana whimpers above her as their centers meet and she arches her body back in a roll to push closer together. It's slow, sensual and everything Santana loves. She loves to feel Brittany like this. It's definitely her favorite.

* * *

Emma wakes up to her alarm clock blaring into her ear and she groans as she flips over in bed to reach her phone. She blinks away the sleep while she waits for her eyes to focus. One text message.

_[Devric:] Library today?_

She rubs her eye lazily as she types back a response with one hand.

_[Emma:] Can't. It's my mom's B-day today._

She presses send as she sits up and looks at the clock beside her. 6:30 am. With a sigh, she swings her legs of the edge of the bed and wonders why it is that she's waking up early on a Saturday morning just to make breakfast for her mom. That's when her eyes glance at the picture next to the clock and she chuckles softly to herself.

Santana, Emma, and Brittany. The picture was taken at Emma's birthday party as a child. Her moms holding her up by the arms, as a smile plays across Emma's face that says nothing else in the world matters. Emma looks at the two of them and notices the way her mom is smiling down at her while her other mom looks at the other with so much emotion in her eyes. There's so much love in this picture alone. That's when Emma remembers why she's waking up early to do this. Her moms are the only ones that make her feel like that.

Emma sneaks past their bedroom and makes her way downstairs to the kitchen. She plans to make her mom's favorite, dinosaur pancakes with raspberries. The raspberries was an addition made by Emma when she was growing up. Her other mother, Brittany, doesn't like it though because she said it looks like the dinosaur is bleeding. But that's exactly why Santana and Emma love it so much. _It adds depth to their character mom,_ Emma tried to explain once. Brittany just shook her head playfully.

Once the pancakes are done Emma checks on the coffee and pours two cups, adding the right amount of sugar and creamer into each cup. She makes a point to remember which one is for which mom. Although there's only one plate; she's sixteen, she can only carry so much. She figures they'd have more fun sharing the breakfast anyway.

Tip toeing her way up the stairs she moves in front of her parent's door. Quickly opening it, she pastes on the biggest smile she can and shouts, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MOM!"

"OH MY GOD, EMMA!"

"SHUT THE DOOR!"

Next thing Emma knows, she's on the other side of the door again with her eyes shut tight trying to burn away the sight of her _parents_ doing... _that_.

"What the hell, mom!" She shout towards the door behind her, "Have you ever heard of _locking _the damn door?!"

"Emma Pierce!" Brittany yells through the door, "You do not yell at your mother on her birthday!"

Emma scoffs and run back downstairs to be away from the noises of what she assumes to be them stumbling to put clothes on. Well this is definitely awkward, she thinks to herself. She was not expecting to walk in on _that_, that's for sure. She puts the breakfast on the counter and waits for her moms to walk into the kitchen. If there's one thing that bugs her about her parents, it's their need to talk about everything as a family. Communication and all that.

"Emma," Santana walks in first wearing her robe and slippers while running her hand through her black hair, "I'm so sorry, baby. I can't believe that just happened."

"You're telling me." Emma rests her head on the cold kitchen counter and lets her arms dangle beside her. "Do we really need to talk about it, mom? I'm not a child, I understand you have... needs." She shudders at the word and that's when Brittany walks in.

"Baby, did you tell your mom happy birthday yet?" She kisses her on the head.

"I think you did enough," Emma mutters and Santana turns red from embarrassment.

"Excuse me?" Brittany raises her eyebrow at her daughter and Emma lifts her head off the counter.

"Sorry." She apologizes, "It's just, I don't really feel the need to talk about it. Can we just forget it happened? It's okay."

"Baby," Santana walks up to Brittany, "Maybe you and I should talk about this first." She tries and Brittany shakes her head.

"No, Emma is old enough. We've already discussed about how we're gonna handle _the talk_."

Emma groans and drops her head back onto the counter. "This is not happening."

"Let's start with how babies are made." Brittany pulls out the chair next to her daughter and Santana hesitantly sits on the one on the other side. "It's starts when two people really love each other. There' will come a time when they want to show each other exactly how much they love each other. Sooo they both-"

"Mom," Emma whines, "I know how it works. I took Sex ED just like everyone else. Please don't explain any further."

"Oh," Santana sits up, "See, babe, she's fine. She understands. We don't need to give her _the talk_."

"San," Brittany looks pointedly at her wife, "There's more to the talk than just how things work. There's protection and safety and so much more."

"Covered," Emma sits up, "Sex Ed."

"They teach you those things in school?" Brittany tilts her head, "The scissoring too? Because that's pretty advance. The leg placement and the positi-"

"OKAY!" Santana quickly stops Brittany from going on and Emma gags at her mother's words. "Baby, please stop talking." Santana looks at Brittany's confused expression.

Emma whines as she stabs one of the dinosaur pancakes and shoves it into her mouth.

* * *

Emma grabs her school bag and makes her way to the front door. "Mom! Mommy! I'm going to the library with Devric!" She shouts into the house.

"Dinner is at 6:30." Santana pops her head out of the living room and winks at her daughter, "Bring Devric."

"Gross, mom." Emma rolls her eyes and walks out of the house.

She walks down to the road for about 15 minutes before making it to the library. When she gets in she goes straight to her usual table in the back. It's almost never taken so Devric and her have claimed it s their own. They've even carved their names into the edge of it.

"Hey," She greets her best friend and he nods without looking up.

"How was the birthday celebrations?" He asks her and she frowns in disgust. "I texted you to tell your mom happy birthday for me but you never text me back." He continues and Emma says nothing. He looks up and laughs at the face she's making.

"It was horrible. I don't even want to talk about it but I feel like I have to so that I'm not the only one suffering."

"That bad?" He closes his book and turns to her curiously.

"I caught them," She whispers as she looks around, "They were totally getting it on and I walked in on them."

"Seriously?" His eyes widen and Emma nods. "That's so hot."

_WACK_.

"Ow!" He rubs his forehead, "I'm just saying! Your moms are hot. Own it. You got a pair of milfs as parents."

"I can't believe you. I'll kill you one of these days." Emma mutters under her breath and Devric laughs beside her. "Whatever. Also, you're invited to dinner tonight."

"Sweet." He smiles and goes back to his book.

"I know that look," Emma narrows her eyes at her friend, "Please don't make things worse."

* * *

_[Mamasaurus:] Is Devric coming over? Setting the table now._

_[Emma:] Yeah, we're leaving soon._

_[Mommy:] Bring home cat food? LT needs more. Tell Devric to buy it. Say it'll earn him brownie points with us._

_[Mamasaurus:] Also, actual brownies. Tell him to bring over some okay?_

_[Emma:] You guys are evil. And how many times do I have to tell you two to stop texting me from two phones. It's confusing._

_[Mommy:] We know. We just like making your life hard. It's too easy right now._

_[Mamasaurus:] Mhm. Way too easy._

_[Emma:] Just remember I'm picking the retirement home._

* * *

_Beep Beep Beep._

"Dinner's ready!" Brittany smiles as she goes into the kitchen.

The rest of the gang make their way to the dining table and take their seats. Emma and Devric sit across from Santana and Brittany.

"I'm starving," Santana exclaims as Brittany brings in the main dish and places it in the middle of the table. Pretty soon, everyone is passing side dishes to one another until everyone's plates are full.

"You think they got it on while we were at the library?" Devric whispers to Emma suddenly and she chokes on her food before glaring at him.

"Are you serious right now?" She whispers back and he laughs. She kicks him under the table and he holds back his groan.

"You guys okay?" Santana questions from across the table and Emma nods nervously. "Baby," Santana turns to Brittany, "Can you pass me another piece?" Brittany nods as she grabs another piece of the chicken, "Whoa Britt, that's too big, try that one." Santana tells her and Devric tries to hold back a laugh but fails.

"I hate you." Emma glares at him and he shrugs.

"San," Brittany whines, "Do it yourself. My arm is getting tired."

"Oh my god." Emma mutters and Devric ducks his head to conceal his laughter.

"Oh Britt, I forgot to ask you, I have this work thing I have to go to next month. Be my date? It's probably gonna be really boring but I'm sure we'll be having fun if you come."

Devric snorts and Emma stomps on his foot which in turn makes a loud noise against the floor.

Emma looks hesitantly at her parents as they both raise an eyebrow at her actions. She mouths a small sorry and they continue to eat their dinner. Devric is already smirking at her when she looks at him and she shakes her head.

"You are so lucky. Just wait." She warns him and he playfully shivers while mouthing, _I'm sooo scared._

* * *

After dinner is over and everyone is fully stuffed, Brittany and Emma go into the kitchen to grab the dessert that Devric brought. He smiles mischievously at Santana as she shifts to look behind her for Brittany. She's not an idiot. She knows he's been torturing Emma with the sex jokes throughout the night.

Which means one thing. Emma told him what happened. Sure, Santana wishes that her daughter had confided in someone else but she could understand why she chose him. They've been best friends since they were six.

Best friends or not, this is extremely uncomfortable for her. She definitely doesn't want to be sitting across some teenage boy right now.

"So…" Devric smirks, "Purple huh?"

And that's all it took for Santana to freeze. She's knows she's blushing. She can feel it in her cheeks. It's almost burning. She didn't think her daughter relayed _that_ type of information. She didn't even know her daughter _saw_ the strap-on. The thought of that alone makes her skin freeze over.

"San?" Brittany rubs her wife's back, "What's wrong?"

"Erungh." Santana mumbles back as she stays frozen. Brittany glances at Emma who in turn glares at Devric.

"What the hell did you do now?" She accuses him and he shrugs.

"Come," Brittany helps Santana to her feet, "Let's get you upstairs."

As soon as they leave Devric lets out a laugh and Emma smacks him on the head.

"You're such an idiot. I can't believe you."

"Aw come on, Em." Devric smiles at her and she shakes her head, "You can't get rid of me. No matter how much you hate me. You hate to love me. We all know it." He nudges her arm and she swats his hand away.

"Next time our families are together I'm gonna make your life hell. All those so called _secrets_ that you keep from your 'rents, REVEALED."

"You wouldn't." Devric narrows his eyes at her and she folds her arms over her chest to show she means business. "Well you know what? At least I'm not the one that's gonna be thinking their parents are doing the deed every time they go into their bedroom."

"You ass." She glares at him.

"An ass that you love." He smiles widely and pulls her in for a bear hug. She fights it at first until she finally gives up and lets him hug her.

"But," She smiles up at him, "An ass none the less."

* * *

Brittany sets Santana on the bed as she tries to figure out what happened. Walking into the dining room and seeing Santana like that was definitely alarming to her.

"San?" She tries again and finally Santana looks up at her.

"She's never going to recover from this. Even Devric knows, Britt. She even saw the strap-on. Did you know that? Oh my god, she's gonna need years and years of counseling because she saw us getting it on." Santana start rambling and Brittany sits beside her and rubs her back again.

"You're being dramatic. It's not that bad, San."

"How do you know?" What if she's scarred for life now? The first time I caught my parents they just ignored it and it took me a very long time to recover from that. How are we supposed to handle this? This shit isn't in any parenting books."

Brittany just nods and lets Santana calm down slowly. She watches her take deep breaths. "I have an idea." She smiles at Santana and pulls out her phone. She quickly types out a message and sends it out. They wait for about two minutes before her phone starts ringing.

"Hello?" Brittany answers it and puts it on speaker.

"EXPLAIN EVERYTHING." Kurt's voice pierces through the speakers and Santana looks questioningly at Brittany. Brittany smiles as she opens up the text she sent out.

_[Mass Text:] What do you do when your child walks in on you having sex?_

"Oh my god, Brittany you sent that to everyone?" Santana's eyes widen as she scans the recipients.

"Just the ones with kids." She smiles proudly and Kurt clears his throat.

"She actually walked in on you guys?" Kurt laughs and Santana falls back on the bed.

"Yes," She mumbles as Brittany falls beside her.

"We thought it was safe. It was early enough and Emma never wakes up early. We didn't know she planned a surprise breakfast in bed present for Santana." Brittany explains and Kurt laughs more.

"Are you just going to laugh at us or are you going to actually grace us with some advice?" Santana snarls at her friend and he calms his laughter.

"I don't know what to tell you guys." Kurt tells them, "That never happened to me before. I like to take extra precautions to ensure it will never happen."

"Is that what the high voice is for? So you can repulse everyone including your very gay Dorito eyebrow husband?" Santana snorts and Brittany turns her head to look at her. "Sorry Kurt. I had to. You set it up so perfectly." She apologizes.

"Thank you, Britt." Kurt laughs and Santana rolls her eyes. "Anyways sorry I couldn't be of more help. I just really wanted to hear the whole story."

"No problem." Brittany chirps and they hang up the call. Just as she's about to sit up her phone rings again. This time it's Rachel and Santana groans.

"Hey, Rach." Brittany greets happily.

"Emma caught you two?" Rachel speaks in lieu of greeting and Santana groans again.

"She did." Brittany tells her, "Santana is freaking out."

"Did you guys already talk about it with her?"

"Yeah, she claims to be okay with it. She was actually really calm. Sort of. Santana needs help though."

"Hmm." Rachel pauses for a second before breaking out into a full blown laugh riot and Santana grabs the phone from Brittany.

"Look Berry, as much as I love talking to you, I don't think I need your advice on this one. I already had to listen to Kurt. I think Britt and I got it covered."

"Okay, okay." Rachel calms down, "I can help, I promise."

Brittany snatches the phone back from Santana and frowns at her. Which then makes Santana feel bad and kiss her on the cheek.

"We'll gladly hear out your ideas, Rachel." Brittany tells her.

"Okay well first of all, the fact that you guys lasted this long without any ground rules is _amazing_. Emma is almost 17 now. Imagine if she caught you guys when she was only 10 or even younger. This whole thing would've been way more complicated."

"I don't understand hobbit, Rachel." Santana snaps and Brittany wacks her on the arm.

"You have to set rules. You know, _No sex in the house if Emma is home."_

"Broken." Santana mumbles and Brittany giggles.

_"No sex when friends are over."_

"Definitely broken."

_"No sex in the living room or kitchen."_

"Murdered that one."

_"Or bathroom."_

"So broken it's fixed."

_"Or anywhere that someone can possibly walk into."_

"Which is everywhere, so broken."

_"No sex early in the morning or even really late at night."_

"Whoa, whoa hold up, Barbra. Now you lost me."

_"And most importantly, LOCK THE DOOR."_

Santana looks at Brittany and they both blush. "That one makes sense. I guess we could do that."

"Really?" I can almost hear Rachel rolling her eyes, "Of all the rules I've laid out _that's_ the one you decide to go with?"

"It's a good rule." Santana shrug and Brittany nods.

"I don't really like those other ones." Brittany frowns and Santana smiles.

"Okay, no." Rachel interrupts, "Those other ones are important too. You have to promise to make them rules too. You don't want Emma to catch you again, right?"

That makes Santana snap out of it. "No." She shakes her head, "Never again. We'll do it. We'll have rules. We have a daughter and we need to set boundaries."

"Good." Rachel states.

"Thanks, Rach." Santana sits up and Brittany does the same.

"No problem. Tell Emma I said hi."

"Will do."

* * *

Santana wakes up to the sound of Brittany's breathing. The type of breathing she knows all too well. She glances to her right and her heartbeat drops between her legs at what she sees.

"It took you long enough," Brittany breathes and Santana turns to her side. Santana's eyes drop to see her wife's breast pressed against each other between the bed and her arm. She follows that arm down and almost lets out a whimper when she sees Brittany's hand disappear under the blanket.

"Britt," Santana glances up with lust filled eyes, "The rules, baby. It's almost time to get up. We have rules now. We talked about this last night."

"I know," Brittany puts on her sexy pout and Santana almost comes at the sight, "But you know how much I _love_ breaking the rules around you."

"Fuck," Santana sighs as she watches Brittany's arm tense and she knows exactly what she's doing. Its then that she realizes that she herself is stripped of all clothes and she almost wonders how Brittany managed to do that without waking her up but gets lost in thought when she feels wet lips around one of her nipples.

Next thing she knows, Brittany is straddling her and Santana can feel pressure on her naval. She looks down and sees their purple strap on in between them._ How the hell?_ Brittany's thought this one through. There's no way Santana is going to deny her if she's already strapped in. Brittany grinds down on the base and Santana pushes her hips up to her rhythm.

"Mmm, San." Brittany's head lolls back and Santana's hands find her wife's hips. She lifts her body up and lines the tip with her entrance. With Brittany slowly moving down, Santana watches her face as she fills her completely. Suddenly the door flies open.

"Hey mom, did you find my- OH MY GOD! AGAIN!?"


End file.
